Yuna and the Final Aeon
by PriestOfYevon
Summary: What would happen if Yuna did get the final aeon? Well its here. R&R THIS HAS BEEN STOPED UNTIL I GET TO CHAPTER 3 OF ANOTHER STORY I AM WRITTING. I WILL POSTE IT SOON.
1. The faith

I do not own Final Fantasy X.  
  
Yuna and the Final Aeon  
  
1.  
  
Yuna and her guardians step into the dome of Zanarkand, shocked at what they saw. Tidus could not believe that this was the Zanarkand that he came from.  
  
"Tidus, were here. Do you know what that means?" Rikku said.  
  
"Yah, she'll get the final Aeon." He replied.  
  
"Come, its time." Auron said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Ok. Lets go." Yuna said with a look of sadness on her face. They were walking when some pyrflies began to show a group of people.  
  
* "Lady Youchin, I will except this wit the greatest honor." A female guardian said to her summoner. *  
  
"Was that High Summoner Youchin, ya?" Wakka said in amazement.  
  
"Rikku, have you thought of anything yet?" Tidus said to Rikku.  
  
"No, not yet. You?" Rikku replied.  
  
"No, I haven't either."  
  
Yuna and her guardians got to the entrance of the Cloister Of Trials, as they entered the fairly large room, they saw the floor light up.  
  
"What's going on?" Lulu said.  
  
"The Trials." Yuna said. When they completed the puzzle of the floor, a room with the signs of the faith had a lift that came up.  
  
"Yuna, don't do it. There is another way." Tidus said. "I must. I will solve Spira of Sin's chaos." Yuna replied as she steped onto the lift. The lift carried Yuna down to the chamber if the Faith.  
  
'I wonder what's going on right now. I wonder what the faith looks like. I wonder if Yuna is all right.' Titus thought. They waited there for a minute when the lift came back up.  
  
"You got it already, Yuna?" Rikku asked.  
  
"No, will you guys come with me?" Yuna asked. The guardians stepped onto the lift that carried them down to the chamber of the faith.  
  
"What do you mean no faith?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Look, statue, broke, faith gone." Khimarie said. A man stepped out of a wall that looked like a barrier of magic.  
  
"The faith, Lord Zaeon, is gone. He has been gone for a long time." The man said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Wakka asked.  
  
"The faith is gone, and lady Yunilesca wishes to see you." The man started to walk into the room that was behind the wall.  
  
"Lady Yunilesca..wishes to see me." Yuna said, with a surprised tone in her voice. Yuna and her guardians walked through the barrier, seeing a room that was luxurious and alive, not touched with rubble.  
  
"Summoner, and her guardians, congratulations, you have completed your pilgramage." A woman said as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Lady Yunilesca, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"With my help, the Final Aeon will be yours." She said.  
  
"What do you mean, the faith is gone." Tidus said.  
  
"Yes, the faith is gone. But there shall be a new one. Summoner, choose who will be your faith. One of your guardians, wit a bond. A bond like mother and child, brother and sister, best friends, and husband and wife. Choose summoner. Choose like I did my husband, Zaeon, to be the first faith." Lady Yunilesca said.  
  
"Yuna, if you have to choose, choose me." Lulu said.  
  
"I.I.I cant." Yuna said. "You must, you need the final aeon to defeat Sin." Lulu said.  
  
"Why, lulu, why?" Rikku said.  
  
"I am like a sister to Yuna. I will do anything for her. So make me the faith." Lulu said. Yuna walked over to Lulu, and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Lulu, I will never forget you." Yuna said.  
  
"Have you made your choice, summoner?" Lady Yunilesca said.\  
  
"Yes. I have." Yuna said as she looked at Lulu.  
  
"Who." Lady Yunilesca said.  
  
"I choose Lulu to be my faith." Yuna said as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Fine. Follow me summoner and new faith." Lady Yunilesca said as she walked up the stairs to a room that had a light coming from it.  
  
'What am I doing, I am sacraficing one of my guardians, best friends, for the final Aeon, is it worth it?' Yuna thought. 'What are you doing, Yuna?' Tidus thought.  
  
Yuna and Lulu entered the room at the end of the stairs, when Lady Yunilesca turned around.  
  
"Come now, new Faith. Stand here." Lady Yunilesca said.  
  
Lulu walked over to this symbol that was on the ground. It was a large circle and in the middle, a sign of the faith of the final summoning was there. Lady Yunilesca raised up one of her hands over Lulu's head when a dark purple orb began to surround Lulu and Lady Yunilesca. The orb killed Lulu instantly, causing Lulu's lifeless body to hit the ground wit a thud.  
  
"Faith!" Lady Yunilesca said as Lulu's spirit began to arise. The spirit lifted from the ground, levitating there. The sign around her began to shine brightly, when the Sign of the Aeon began to shine from under Lulu.  
  
-The sign of the faith is the small symbol that is in the center if the Aeon sigh. The aeon sign is the symbol that the Aeons have. (like in the summoning of Valefore, the symbol around Yuna. The sign of the faith is the little marks within that sign)-  
  
"Come here summoner, call the faith." Lady Yunilesca said. Lulu was floating there when Yuna walked up to the edge of the outer circle sign. Yuna then bent down, and did the prayer of Yevon.  
  
"Hello, Yuna. Here I am, the faith." Lulu said.  
  
"Lulu, thank you, thank you so much." Yuna said. The hymn of the faith began to sing, not knowing where it was coming from, Yuna looked at Lulu, and saw her singing it. After she stopped, the singing kept going, as if the inner temple recorded it.  
  
"Faith, go into your summoner. Bestoeth her with your mighty aeon." Lady Yunilesca said.  
  
Lulu put her hands in front of her and a ball of light appeared. The ball of light flew into Yuna's chest.  
  
"That was differently than all the other faith, why did you not fly into my chest?" Yuna asked, but then was interrupted by Lady Yunilesca.  
  
"Although she is the faith, and the Aeon, she is still a guardian. She is just like an unsent." Lady Yunilesca said.  
  
"Go now, Summoner and faith, you may rest in the Temple Chambers, but be warned, the world is depending on you." Lady Yunilesca said. Yuna and Lulu walked out to where the rest of her guardians were.  
  
"Well, hey there's lulu, Tudus, that means she didn't get the aeon." Rikku said.  
  
"Your right, no wait, look at the feet, that symbol is there, that kind of looks like the symbol of an Aeon. That's strange." Tidus said to Rikku lightly so only She and him could hear.  
  
"Everyone, its done. Lulu is my faith." Yuna said.  
  
"What, but she's here." Tidus said.  
  
"Yah, she is still my faith, but she is still my guardian." Yuna said.  
  
"NO, Yunie!" Rikku cried as she ran up to Yuna and cried on her shoulder.  
  
"Lady Yunilesca said we can rest here for a while, I guess in those chambers. I think it would be best that we rest." Yuna said.  
  
"Fine, in the morning, we leave for the calm lands, that is where Yuna is to fight Sin." Auron said. "Guys in there, and girls over there, ya?" Wakka said.  
  
"That sounds good to me." Rikku said.  
  
Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku began to walk towards the chamber that was at the left of the stairs and Tidus, Auron, Wakka, and Khimari went to the chamber at the right. When they walked in they thought they were in the place of a mansion. It was very nice wit food and beds.  
  
"Lulu, Yuna, what exactly happened in there with Lady Yunilesca?" Rikku said with a look of suspiciousness on her face.  
  
" It didn't hurt, if that is what you are asking. One minute is was standing there, looking at Yuna and the other minute, I was on the ground, and I could hear Lady Yunilesca calling me, and when I went to look, her mouth was not moving. I stood up, and Yuna walked to me, and for some reason, I started singing the Hymn of the faith. I can still hear it in my ears." Lulu said.  
  
"Oh, how do you feel now, I mean, do you hurt?" Rikku asked.  
  
"No, I don't, I feel the same way as an hour ago." Lulu replied.  
  
'I wounder what Yuna is doing.' Tidus thought to himself.  
  
"Tudus, why you sad. Smile. Remember." Khimari said.  
  
"Yah, show some spirit, ya?" Wakka said.  
  
"I wonder what Yuna is doing right now." Tidus said.  
  
"Probably getting sleep, that is what we need to do. We have a long journey tomorrow, we make for Calm Lands, and when we get there, you will surly need your strength for the fight with Sin, and the Final Summoning. What I meen is you will need the strength seeing Yuna die." Auon said with a tone that would freeze ice.  
  
"What Do you mean Yuna will die, she wont, I'll kill Sin before she gets the chance to!" Tidus yelled as she took Auron by the shirt collar and raised his fist to punch.  
  
"She won't die, she won't die." Tidus said as his tone changed to a cry. Tears were running down his face when Auron layed him down on the bed, causing Tidus to fall asleep.  
  
"We all need some sleep right now. You two too." Auron said.  
  
* They all went to sleep. *  
  
The next day when they awoke, the room that they knew was new, turned into an old, wrecked place that looked like the rest of Zanarkand.  
  
* Yawn * "Wha.wha.where are we?" Rikku said.  
  
Yuna waked up and saw that the place has changed. The rook was damp, and the beds were no more than piles of crushed rubble, turned into sand.  
  
"Lady Yunilesca must have changed the room last night to make us more comfortable. We must wake the men up and start heading out towards Calm Lands." Yuna said. The girls walked out and were surprised to see a fiend entered the room.  
  
"What is it?" Rikku asked.  
  
"It is probanly a faith fiend, one that lives in the deserted temples and feed off the..." Yuna hesitated.  
  
"What?" Lulu asked.  
  
"They feed if the faith statue. You know, the magic that binds them to the statues in the first place. It must have destroyed the faith of Lord Zaeon." Yuna finished.  
  
"Precisely, Lady Yunilesca said. The faith was destroyed by this. I was here when It happened. A summoner came here and received the final Aeon. When they left the chamber, I saw a rumble in the corner of a pile of rubble. Then out came this. I ran the other way because it could have ate my magic, sending me. That magic is what binds me to this world. When it got done with Zaeon, I sent a wave of energy, trying to kill it. It dodged it, and ran away. Because if that thing is the reason why I have been in that chamber for over a thousand years, after my defeat of Sin." Lady Yunilesca said.  
  
"That means we need to destroy it before it gets Lulu." Rikku said.  
  
"I'll get the guys, distract it." Lulu said.  
  
-The beast looked like a snake with claws and a big jaw. It was about the size of Yuna, so it was a mighty beast.-  
  
"Summon, Magus Sisters!" Yuna said. Yuna Twirled her staff in front of her. Next thing she knew, three orbs landed around her, all in a perfect triangle. Then Yuna stuck her staff out, and a white light glowed in the middle of it. She spun around, having the staff touch the flowers that were now in the place of the orbs. Then, out came three women. One looked like a lady bug, one that looked like a bee, and one that looked like a praying mantic. *  
  
The Magus Sisters began to charge at the beast when it sensed Lulu's faith aurora, and started to charge at her. When it was about a hundred feet away from her, it jumped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for now. Ch. 2 Up soon. 


	2. The Final Summoning

Yuna and the Final Aeon.  
  
2.  
  
Lulu saw the beast jump into the air when she started to back up into a corner. When she did, Sandy of the Magus Sisters (the bee) launched her stinger and shot over twenty of them, hitting the beast, causing it to fall down in front of Yuna. When the beast was down, Lulu made her way to the boys' room. She opened the door and steped in, slamming it behind her.  
  
"What are you doing in here, ya?" Wakka said. "We need your help, a fiend is attacking us!" Lulu said. "What do you mean? Is Yuna alright?" Tidus said. "And Rikku, is she alright?" "I don't know, They told me to get you." Lulu replied as she peeked out the door. "We go, now." Khimari said. "Khimari guard Yuna, Khimari go now." "Yes, lets go." Auron said as he pulled out his legendary weapon, Masemune.  
  
They were walking out of the door when they saw the beast.  
  
"Yuna.Yuna." Tidus scream. "What?" Yuna replied as she used 'Curaga' on Rikku.  
  
Tidus jumped into the air, slamming down on the beasts tail. The beast sprang up and bit Tidus, causing his body to go to stone.  
  
"What happened, here, take this." Wakka said as he threw his World Champion ball at the beast, causing it to flinch.  
  
"Magus Sisters, Combine powers!" Yuna said.  
  
The Magus Sisters all charged up their energy to unleash their ultimate attack. Cindy of the Magus Sisters (the fat ladybug) jumped up into the air and slammed down into the ground, causing the surroundings to turn black. The three Magus Sisters were floating into a triangle with crystals between them when they held out their hands to make a pyramid form around the beast. Then they flew up over the beast, that was now isolated within the pyramid. They were still in the triangle form when Mindy (the bee) spun around, causing an orb to form around all three of the Magus Sisters. Sandy ( the praying mantic) charged up her fist with a red orb, and threw it up above them. After she did that, three white beams shot down from where she threw the ball and hit the white orbs that were around them. That made a wave of light energy to bring them together to form a ball of energy. Then the ball of energy that contained the Magus Sisters shot out a beam that was beyond strong, hitting the pyramid that contained the beast. The Pyramid then exploded, knocking everyone back.  
  
The beast slammed down to the ground, almost unharmed. Sandy arched her hands back, when her forearms lighted up a red light energy, then the red light energy formed into two scythes. Sandy threw the scythes at the beast, injuring one of its legs.  
  
The beast jumped at Mindy, and bit her in the neck, causing her to burst into pyrflies. Yuna saw that and dismissed them.  
  
"Yuna, what are you doing?" Rikku asked.  
  
"My aeons are not doing anything..wait.there is one that can.you know what one I am talking about.right?" Yuna said.  
  
"I think.Anima.right." Rikku said.  
  
"Precisely. Summon, Anima." Yuna said as she raised one of her hands. When she did, a fire started to burn in the sky, then a chain with a three way hook fell down into the ground, going straight to hell. The chain came back up and on it was a head that was wrapped in bandages. When the chain went back up into the fire, only half of the body was there. Anima looked at the beast and charged.  
  
Anima's eye started to glow when an explosion burst out of its eye, along with blood. Then the beast exploded, causing blood to rush everywhere, along with pyrflies.  
  
"You were right, that did the trick." Rikku said.  
  
"You defeated it. You defeated the one thing I could not destroy. Come here Summoner, I have a gift for you." Lady Yunilesca said.  
  
"What is it, Lady Yunilesca?" Yuna replied.  
  
"I will give you this spell. Use it, for it can repel attacks. It is the one thing that kept the beast away from me." Lady Yunilesca said as she pointed at Yuna who was now directly in front of her. Her finger lighted up and a purple aurora surrounded Yuna.  
  
"Yuna, show us your move, ya?" Wakka said to Yuna that was now walking sown the stairs.  
  
"Ok. Um, Sir Auron, please swing your sword at me." Yuna said.  
  
"What, are you sure?" Auron said.  
  
"Yes." Yuna said as she raised her hand over her head.  
  
"Alright.urahh." Auron said as she slammed his sword on the orb that was around Yuna, causing the blade to reflect.  
  
"Remember, summner, use that move when life is threatened." Lady Yunilesca said. "I bid thee, farewell."  
  
They all said farewell as they did the prayer of Yevon.  
  
"Well, lets start heading towards the calm lands." Yuna said as she started to walk out of the Zanarkand Temple.  
  
They were exiting the dome when they saw an object that was heading towards them. They could not see it very carefully because the object was in the light of the rising sun, but they heard a loud engine sound that was coming from it.  
  
"What is it?" Tidus said.  
  
"Hey, I know that sound.Its my dad's airship!" Rikku said excitedly.  
  
The ship landed of a piece of cement that use to be a road, and they all boarded. Yuna and the guardians entered the Cockpit of the airship when Yuna saw Cid.  
  
"Cid." Yuna said.  
  
Cid turned around and saw the girl that he remembered being seven. After a glance at her, he turned back around.  
  
"Where to, lady summoner?" Cid asked.  
  
Yuna ran up to Cid and hugged him and replied "Calm Lands."  
  
Cid walked over to the navigator and inputted the coordinates for the Calm Lands.  
  
When they reached them, Yuna saw no signs if Sin anywhere. She walked out of the ship when a man was running to her.  
  
"You, get away from here, far away." the man said.  
  
"What is the matter?" Yuna said to the man.  
  
"Sin!" the man replied. That was a little odd to Yuna because she could not see Sin anywhere.  
  
"Where?" She said.  
  
"There" the man said as he pointed at the Macalanian Forest.  
  
Yuna looked at the direction and saw Sin floating away from the forest.  
  
Yuna ran back onto the ship to warn the others about Sin when she saw where it was headed, Bevelle.  
  
"Cid, Sin is going to Bevelle!" Yuna yelled.  
  
"Are you sure? Cid asked. "Yes. I saw it for my own eyes." Yuna said.  
  
"I guess this is it." Rikku said to Tidus. "No, not yet, I am thinking of something." Tidus replied to Rikku. "How is the Final Aeon summoned, I mean, how does it kill the summoner?" Tidus asked. "It's the way the aeon is summoned. It usually kills the summoner when the ground bursts into flames. You see, the Final aeon is a magma aeon. When my aunt summned it, she fell into the poll of magma. That's how." Rikku explained. "Oh. Ok, I see." Tidus replied with a look of shock and utter horror on his face.  
  
The airship was flying towards Sin, when they all reached the outside, where the battle is to be fought.  
  
They were on the side of Sin when it was over the High Bridge of Bevelle.  
  
"Jump, Now." Auron said. "Onto the high bridge. That is where we are to fight it, that is where Yuna is to call the Final Aeon.Lulu.Yuna, are you ready?  
  
"Yes." They both replied.  
  
They all jumped onto the high bridge when Yuna looked at Lulu.  
  
"This is it." Lulu said. "Call me."  
  
"Are you sure..ok." Yuna said.  
  
Yuna raised her staff, and brought it down in front of her chest.  
  
"Yuna, don't! I found a way! Stop!" Tidus yelled, causing Yuna to stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3 Up soon. 


	3. Job well failed, the dissmising of the F...

I do not own anything to do with final fantasy X except the plot that I am writing about.  
  
Yuna and the Final Aeon.  
  
3.  
  
"What? What do you mean, 'You found another way?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I know how you can summon the final Aeon.and not die!" Tidus yelled at the summoner as she brought her staff back down to her chest, trying to think if it would work.  
  
"Tell me." Yuna replied.  
  
"Rikku and I were talking on the airship when she told me of the summoning, and I know how the summoner dies. Do you remember that spell that Lady Yunilesca gave you?" Tidus said in a hurry. "Use it when the pool appears, that will stop the magma from eating at your flesh, Yuna, that is the loophole, you can summon, and not die!"  
  
"Yuna, that is what happened to Lord Braska, I was there, I saw it for my own eyes. What Tidus says makes since, the summoner goes in and the aeon comes out, when the aeon is gone, the summoner still comes out, untouched." Auron said, looking up at the great, yet devastating, beast.  
  
~ Yuna's flash back .~ "Remember, summoner, use that move when life is threatened." Lady Yunilesca said. "I bid thee, farewell." ~ End Flash back ~  
  
'That must have been what Lady Yunilesca meant when she said that. That is the way. Alright Tidus.' Yuna thought to herself as she looked back at the guardians.  
  
"Alright, I will give it a go. Lulu, are you ready?" Yuna said as she held out her staff, Nirvana.  
  
"Always. Do it, now." Lulu replied.  
  
Yuna walked over to Lulu, looking at her in the eyes, then she raised her staff, calling the aeon. Lulu's eyes turned a golden, redish color when she walked into Yuna, fusing with her body, becoming one. Yuna's staff lighted up as the summoner swung the staff, in one circle, then spun around, the entire time, Lulu with her. The light gathered more energy as she threw it up into the air, causing the now cloudy sky to form a circle. Then this red energy came out of the circle and smashed into the bridge, though not damaging it, causing a pool of magma to appear. Yuna then threw her staff at Tidus and said  
  
"Hold on to this for me, ok. Sacred shield." Her hands then formed into a prayer sign, locking her hands together. A dark purple orb covered her body, like the one in Zanarkand, as she fell into the magma pit. As soon as the orb, or her, was in sight, ten of these golden sparks came out and flew into the sky, one representing each aeon. As soon as the sparks went into the air, a thin, pure white beam flew out of the opening and hit the magma pit, and the high bridge began to shake, and out came this horn from the pool of magma. Then suddenly, this beast arose out of the pool. The beast was huge, having black hair, and belts all around the waist, flowing down like a tail of some sorts. The beast had the sign of Yevon on its chest that lighted up, ready for attacking.  
  
"She did it, I hope Yunie is alright." Rikku said.  
  
"Look at that beast, it has to be the biggest aeon that I had ever seen. Jecht's wasn't that big, and it was HUGE!" Auron said as he withdrew his sword.  
  
"How do we get Sin over here, ya?" Wakka said.  
  
"Here, I'll do it, ENERGY RAIN!" Tidus yelled as his sword glowed. Tidus jumped off the high bridge onto a building, going to Sin, as if the buildings were stepping stones. He thrusted himself up, now hovering over Sin, as his sword gathered more energy. Sin was now alarmed now that he was there, and now aware that the Final Aeon was called upon. Tidus threw his Calabolge's blade down towards Sin, when seven massive waves shot at the creature, hitting it. Tidus dropped on Sin's back, causing him to be trapped there.  
  
"TIDUS!" Khimari said as he jumped onto the buildings that Tidus had used before him, landing of Sin. "Come, on back, I will take you" He said as the blond boy jumped on his back. Khimari then jumped back down on the buildings, dropping onto the bridge.  
  
Sin turned its body around, now looking eye to eye at the guardians, and the final aeon. Sin started to open its mouth when Tidus yelled at the final aeon and the guardians "Don't let its mouth get open, it will attack then, try to keep its mouth closed!"  
  
The final Aeon raised its hands, and gathered energy into a ball. When the energy was at its max, the mighty aeon threw the ball of energy at the previous aeon, Sin. The ball of energy hit one of its fins, and the explosion was great enough to knock the people off its feet, and some people's, from Bevelle, homes to crack, being as the entire city was made out of stone.  
  
Sin took that attack as an opportunity to launch 'Gravisia' on the aeon. Sin's eyes began to open when the base of the aeon began to explode, causing the aeon to flinch.  
  
* In the sphere with Yuna *  
  
'Lulu, you can do it, do not give up, do not dismiss the aeon.' Yuna thought to herself. Yuna was a little injured from the attack that was released, the explosion of 'Gravisia' also attacked her, causing her orb to weaken a little. Yuna was in that orb, concentrating all of her energy when she saw a figure standing in front of her. She recognized him, It was Sir Jecht.  
  
Back at the battle with the Final Aeon and Sin. *  
  
The Final Aeon was getting tired, having taken all those hits from one of the most powerful things existing.Sin. Sin launched 'Gravisia' again, hurting the great aeon.  
  
"Rikku, Khimari, Tidus, Wakka, use anything that you can get that can heal the aeon, and Tidus, you use Curaga, NOW!" Auron said as he pulled out a High-Potion.  
  
The party cured the aeon when they realized that the mouth of Sin was now fully open.and gathering energy.  
  
"What is it doing?" Rikku said as she pointed out at the mouth of the aeon.  
  
"I don't know.wait." Tidus said as he was interrupted by Auron.  
  
"I know that move anywhere, it is getting ready to use its overdrive, 'Tetra-Gravitation'."  
  
Sin's mouth was all the way open when the Final Aeon burst into pyrflies when Yuna and Lulu came up out of the fading magma pit.  
  
"What happened?" Yuna asked. "My aeon disappeared. Lulu, do you know?"  
  
"Yes, I dismissed it, look at Sin's mouth, it is opened, I could see its energy from the eyes of the Aeon, I could see the." Lulu said as she was disrupted by a noise.  
  
"Whats that..Father!" Rikku said as she saw the airship come back. The group got onto the airship, going away from it as Sin's mouth opened and an orb of gravity power started to glow around it, causing waters and clouds to start to get sucked into it. The group ran onto the outside of the airship, watching everything. As the energy was charged up on Sin, it all started to concentrate around its mouth when it split and shot into seven different directions. Everything got still when they saw miles and miles of craters that were in one line. The water was standing straight up when EVERYTHING started to cave in, including houses and rocks from mountains. The explosion caused the people to fall back and land on the floor. When the impact started to subside, the group went back into the Airship.  
  
"What happened out there?" Cid asked as he walked over to Rikku and Yuna, which was right by her, and hugged them both.  
  
"Cid, I need to go back to Zanarkand, Immediately!" Yuna said as she bowed to the pilot.  
  
"What for? Why do you need to go back there, you already got the final aeon." Cid asked.  
  
"I wish to speak to Lady Yunilesca." Yuna replied as she looked at Lulu.  
  
The airship landed at the Zanarkand ruins when Yuna said " I wish to go alone."  
  
"Why? Why can we not go?" Rikku said as she ran up to Yuna and looked her in the eye. "We are your guardians, we need to go."  
  
"Not for this, trust me. I need to speak to her privately." Yuna replied as she started to walk out of the Airship.  
  
'I wonder why Yuna wants to speak alone.' Tidus thought to himself.  
  
Yuna walked into the chamber where she first met Lady Yunilesca to find her standing into the circle that Lulu was in when she received her as the final aeon.  
  
"Why have you come back, Summoner?" Lady Yunilesca said.  
  
"You know why. I am to give the aeon back to you. Undo Lulu as the faith." Yuna said as she did the sign of prayer.  
  
"You are wise, you finally realized what was missing. You finally realized that you can not defeat Sin with what you had. Fine., Yevon grant the faith Lulu life." Lady Yunilesca said as she raised her hand and shot a beam of light into the sky. "You will need a new faith, you know."  
  
Lulu felt this tingle inside of her as the life was literally shot back into her. "Everyone, I am no longer a faith, what has Yuna done?"  
  
"So, do you know who will become the new faith?" Lady Yunilesca said.  
  
"Yes I do." Yuna replied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for now. Chapter 4 up soon :) 


End file.
